<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lio Fotia Has Sex Today by slimecrime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425525">Lio Fotia Has Sex Today</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimecrime/pseuds/slimecrime'>slimecrime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cool World AU, Lio and Galo having Sex today, M/M, sex here and now, sex today, sex today for you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:14:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimecrime/pseuds/slimecrime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lio Fotia is having sex today</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lio Fotia Has Sex Today</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lio Fotia is having sex today. Oh Yes, you idiot. Don’t even sweat it. </p><p>Lio Fotia puts on the tallest boots he owns in his house. He walks around his house and the boots have high heels and he is fucking feeling it. He is also covered in belts,. It’s impossible to really know how many belts are on this guy. Its completely unreal. Ive never seen anything like it folks. </p><p>Step two is he needs to find Galo, who is the man he’s decided to fuck. </p><p>The quest objective “Find Galo” fades into his peripheral vision in amber text accompanied by a burning sound effect. This is a reference to fallout new vegas which is a video game from a surprisingly long time ago.</p><p>Lio begin to look for Galo Thymos in his highheeled tall boots that make his ass look as good as it is able to under the circumstances. His footsteps clack over the floor as he looks all over the apartment. He checks under the bed. He digs through the dirty laundry pile. He digs through the clean laundry pile. He goes into the kitchen and checks in all the cabinets. </p><p>Lio Fotia will have sex if it fucking kills him.</p><p>He checks in the fridge. He checks in the dishwasher. (OH YES with the money they made from setting everything on fire, they can finally afford a dishwasher.) The only thing in the dishwasher is a jar of pickle juice that’s been there for months.</p><p>Lio begins to doubt that Galo is even here.</p><p>He takes a few sexy, clacking strides over to the bathroom where Galo also is not.</p><p>Lio huffs.</p><p>“I’m Lio Fotia and I’m supposed to have sex today,” Lio Fotia says.</p><p>Then Lio remembers.</p><p>“Oh Right uwu,” says Lio.</p><p>He walks to Galo’s office and knocks on his door. Then he opens the door. Galo is siting right there!</p><p>He is sitting there painting his model fire truck. He has a large collection of them. They are all very kind and adorable. He is building a model train that is made of fire trucks.</p><p>He turns very gently toward the viewer and the dialogue begins.</p><p>“Oh, hello, Lio Fotia!” he says sweetly.</p><p>“We are supposed to have sex today,” says Lio.</p><p>“Yes, you are covered in belts again,” says Galo. “I would do anything for you, and all of my flaws have been written out of the script. I will be having sex with you in a moment.”</p><p>“Good,” says Lio.</p><p>The dialogue ends and Galo stands up. He slowly begins to walk toward Lio but gets caught on a chair for a second. Lio waits patiently while Galo walks but does not move until the chair slides away from him, freeing the larger man from his prison.</p><p>The Larger man then begins to be close to Lio Fotia. Oh, oh yes, dear readers. The Sex is starting. Hold on to your hats.</p><p>“uwu,” says lio. “Uwu.”</p><p>Galo holds his tiny waist with his hands that are so so much bigger than Lio’s body. He begins to undo the belts. </p><p>“uwu” says Lio Fotia.</p><p>Galo slides off the first belt and Lio is losing his mind. Then he starts on the second one. Lio can hardly wait. Galo’s nimble fingers delicately undo the buckle and then slide the patent leather item off of the blonde twink’s gay torso.</p><p>“You’re so gay,” Galo says.</p><p>“uwu” is all lio can muster.</p><p>Galo starts on the next belt. It is insane. Lio is becoming different. He is gay. The next belt comes off and drops to the floor. Lio is horny.</p><p>Lio is fucking freaking out.</p><p>“That's so cool, dude,” says Galo.</p><p>Lio begins to freak out more. Galo takes off more belts. For several minutes, Galo is removing belts and Lio is fucking reacting. Lio is reacting to the belts being removed in a way that can only be described as horny.</p><p>Lio is positive, without a shadow of a doubt, that he is having sex right now.</p><p>“Wow that’s sick as hell, bud,” says galo.</p><p>Oh, Oh Lio is having sexx, dear readers. You are not going to believe this.</p><p>“uwu… uwu!” says lio as hes having sex. “uwu!”</p><p>Galo is nearing the last of thge belts, after several wet hours, and Lio is becoming fucking unhinged. He’s about to go fucking nuclear. Lio is about ready to kill a guy. Lio is a gay bomb.</p><p>Galo uses his gigantic fucking fists to ebgin to take off the final fucking belt. He is so sweaty. It is so scary when he gets to this point. Galo Thymos is terrified. He is so fucking scared.</p><p>“Okay.” he says.</p><p>He fumbles with the buckle and eventually undoes it. He begins to slip the belt out of the buckle thing. </p><p>Lio is fucking off his rocker.</p><p>“Dude, that’s so cool,” Galo says as he lets the final belt fall.</p><p>It clatters wetly to the floor.</p><p>Galo steps away.</p><p>Lio begins to orgasm. A bright light emits from his whole body where he stands perfectly straight in his heels and begins to fill the whole room. He begins to rise off the floor. It is beautiful.</p><p>Galo puts on sunglasses to protect his eyes.</p><p>Lio glows brighter and brighter and wakes up the whole neighborhood. The god-like light floods out into the streets and dogs begin barking. Cats make their stock yowling sound effect. Sounds of glass breaking can be heard. Sirens start going off. </p><p>Galo cant look away.</p><p>“This is just like Cool World,” he whispers.</p><p>Outside, houses are set ablaze. Babies are crying. Ambulances are rushing to help so fast that they are just all running into each other into a big pile in the middle of an intersection. The mayor of Promepolis who is, like, I guess not a dictator this time, looks out from his balcony at the horror.</p><p>“Oh no…” he says, with a resigned pain in his voice. “Lio Fotia is having sex today.”<br/>
He turns to his hot supervisor who isnt Blair.</p><p>“Please get me to the bunker,” he says. </p><p>She nods and her boobs bounce erratically. She presses the button that opens the door to the bunker where the mayor hides like a coward every time this happens.</p><p>Outside, animals are fleeing and the bright light is growing ever brighter. </p><p>The pile of ambulances is growing larger and larger. </p><p>Galo has gotten bored and started working on his fire truck again because he is used to this. It is made of pizza.</p><p>“The mayor is a coward,” says Aina from her place behind a pile of sandbags. She reloads her gun and leans over to shoot lasers at the opposing faction. Society is on its last legs.</p><p>“Fuck the mayor,” says Lucia, jumping up to shoot several shots as well. “We don’t need his help anway.”</p><p>Just then, the glow begins to dim. Lio starts to descend slowly toward the floor. His sexy boots clack against the hardwood of Galo’s bedroom. The glow fades away entirely and Lio slumps where he stands.</p><p>“Thanks dude,” he says, giving Galo a thumbs up.</p><p>“Any time, man,” he says.</p><p>Lio leaves and goes to make a peanut butter sandwich.</p><p>Hundreds are dead. Thousands more are wounded.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i was trying to write a real fic where they have sex but i cant remember how sorry</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>